


CapsiCool - Controlled Heat

by Miss_Von_Cheese



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Captain America (Movies), Marvel, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, First Time, Fluff, Getting Together, Hormones, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Medication, Oral Sex, suppressants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-18
Updated: 2014-09-18
Packaged: 2018-02-17 22:20:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2325230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Von_Cheese/pseuds/Miss_Von_Cheese
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Here,” Bruce invited, dropping a small box in his lap. “Try these. They’re really strong, these are the kind of suppressants we only give to very dominant Alphas, or to those who need to hide their status for work.”</p><p>Steve turned the box over and over in his hand, staring at the label with a pout. <i>‘Capsicool - Controlled Heat’</i> It might have been strong but would it work on him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	CapsiCool - Controlled Heat

**Author's Note:**

> Just a silly little fic inspired by this post from Lywinis on [Tumblr](http://lywinis.tumblr.com/post/97716921767/i-was-shopping-for-more-supplements-and).
> 
> This was calling for an A/B/O verse, this is the first I wrote given than I'm not always fond of some tropes in these verses. I might have taken some liberties with the usual tropes. This story is dedicated to all the folks who take hormonal birth control and deal with the irregularity of their body every month, everyone whose hormones can get out of control sometimes, everyone who has ever cried over the most little things, and of course all those who have been pregnant. 

“I… I just can’t, I just don’t know what to do!” Steve whined as he pushed the door of Banner’s lab. “It’s driving me insane!” 

“The pills are not working?” Bruce asked with a concerned frown, looking up from behind his desk.

Steve sat on a chair but immediately jerked and got up, then wiped his sweaty palms on his pants. He shook his head with a pout, whiny like a cranky teenager. “It’s getting worse. It used to start every two or three days, now I have to take suppressants several times a day! It all seems to work fine for a while... I’m okay for an hour or two, I’m stable, but then out of nowhere I feel the heat waves and it’s back again. I --I don’t know if it’s the serum, but it wasn’t like that during the war. Hell, it wasn’t like that two months ago!” 

“Several times a day, you say?” Bruce repeated, taking notes as he went through files on his Starkpad. “Does it happen at night too?”

“I, uh... “ Steve thought about it for a second. He stroked his own neck, crossed his arms. “Sometimes it happens at night, during movie nights with the Avengers or when we’re all having dinner, but not when I’m alone in my room. I don’t remember any unexpected crisis when I’m sleeping.” 

“I see. And you say that it’s relatively recent?” 

“That’s right.” Steve grabbed one of the pencils on the desk, put it down when he realized he was slowly circling it with his fingers in an obscene gesture. He nibbled on one of his nails as Bruce worked, sucked on his own fingertip, licked it before he remembered it was not the appropriate time or place to do so. “It used to be hard, uh… difficult, I mean difficult, but I could control the heats by working out, taking baths, meditation helped too. But these last weeks? It’s out of control, it’s unbearable! They have never been so intense.” 

Bruce typed on one of his keyboards, opened another file, asked Jarvis to show his documents on an holographic screen. “Here,” he explained. “This is the only potential cause I can think of.” 

Steve turned to the screen as Bruce pointed at some results. “There are many elements of the serum we haven’t managed to understand, analyze, or replicate yet but we are 99% sure that there were parts of rat DNA involved in the process. They were supposed to make you smarter and make it easier for you to adapt to new tricky situations. Did you know that rats were the first animals to be domesticated for scientific purpose only at the end of XIXth century? From what I’ve read, to maintain the high fertility of their species, female rats go into heat every two or three days.”

Steve couldn’t have helped a worried pout when Bruce mentioned rat DNA but his frown grew more serious when he was compared to a female. Times had changed and Omegas were not considered breeders anymore, he didn’t need to be reminded of these slurs. But he let Bruce go on. “However, if presented to a partner they appreciate, female rats can spontaneously ovulate, which grants them immediate fertility. They can potentially go into heat at almost any time so they don’t miss an opportunity to mate.” 

Bruce seemed happy with his discovery but Steve wrinkled his nose. “What do you mean? Like teenage virgin Alphas getting horny over anyone? I can’t keep being in heat all the time, it’s not healthy, it’s… it’s gonna drive me crazy.” 

“No, what I mean is that there probably is an Alpha in this tower who provokes spontaneous heat in you because your organism deems him a good potential partner. Hormones only react to the right stimulation!” Bruce added, snapping his fingers. “You should try keeping a journal of your spontaneous heats, and take note of all the people around you when it happens. In the end you should find out the common denominator, the Alpha whose pheromones are responsible for your condition.” 

Steve pursed his lips and sighed. He didn’t need to keep a journal, he knew exactly who could be the cause of his torments. He had seen him in his dreams, he blushed every time he had to talk to him, and felt his heart pound in his chest when they shook hands. Yes, he had a crush on Director Coulson, more than a crush even, but he could never have imagined being around him would mess with his hormones so much. This wasn’t the right time, they had so much to do to rebuild SHIELD, keep tracking Hydra, look for Bucky.

“Here,” Bruce invited, dropping a small box in his lap. “Try these. They’re really strong, these are the kind of suppressants we only give to very dominant Alphas, or to those who need to hide their status for work.”

Steve turned the box over and over in his hand, staring at the label with a pout. _‘Capsicool - Controlled Heat’_ It might have been strong but would it work on him? 

“But I have to warn you, most of the Omegas who use it complain about some side effects. Most of them get highly emotional during the treatment, and often need psychological support to handle the hormonal changes, especially those who have never been pregnant. Please, don’t take more pills than recommended.” 

“Okay, doc, thank you so much!” Steve lied with his most convincing smile. “I’d rather cry over a sad song than always be in heat like that. Trust me, it can only be better!” 

He got up, walked out of the lab and engulfed three pills in his mouth, swallowing them eagerly. It had to stop, he couldn’t go on this way! He wouldn’t risk an overdose, at worst these pills would freeze his libido for a while, and that would be for the best.

\---

Four hours had passed and Steve realized he should have listened to Bruce. He had wept in front of that commercial for dog’s food with the little red haired boy, he had wept seeing a Beyonce music video, and he had to stop drawing when his hands shook too much to sharpen his pencils. Which made him cry again. At least, he hadn’t been horny once and that was a pleasant change. His body felt relaxed, back to his old self. 

He was in the communal kitchen, making himself a sandwich, when Phil walked in with one of his usual charming grins. Steve was glad, it would be a good test. “Steve! We haven’t seen you today, are you okay?”

“Phil!” Steve beamed, excited not to feel his temperature rise or his heart rate speed up. “I’m fine, what about you guys? Need me for something?” 

“No, no, don’t worry. It’s a quiet day,” Coulson assured, shaking his head. The director noticed the box of pills on the counter and grabbed it. “Oh, I forgot I left them here, that’s not really safe. I was certain they were in my bathroom.” 

“No, hm… they’re mine,” Steve blushed as he spread mayonnaise on his slice of bread. 

Phil tilted his head with a serious frown. “Ah? I thought you were… oh, that must be because of the serum, right?”

Steve nodded, not explaining too much. “Yeah, the serum makes it worse so I need stronger suppressants.”

“Well I hope it’s gonna work well for you. _CapsiCool_ is the best brand in my opinion!” Phil smiled, a gentle smile that made Steve want to tear up again. 

The soldier looked away not to face the sheer gentleness of their new director, he was way too sensitive for that kind of feelings right now. He was moving his bread away to add pastrami when one of the slices escaped his grip and fell on the floor, mayonnaise down. Steve stared at it in disbelief for a few seconds before he felt his nose tingle, his cheeks got warmer, and his eyes began to water. He didn’t even manage to think about controlling himself before he burst out into tears, sobbing like a child.

“Hey, hey, what’s going on?” Phil asked softly, always so sweet and so concerned that it made Steve cry even harder. “What’s the matter?” 

“My… my bread fell,” Steve whimpered, perfectly aware of the ridiculousness of the situation. It was not a valid reason to cry, he was not a starving child in a slum, this wasn’t as dramatic as his reaction made it, but Phil didn’t laugh, he simply walked to him and held his hands to take him to the closest couch.

“I see that,” Phil smiled, not even mocking or disrespectful. “Come here, I think you’re not okay.” 

Steve followed, eyes on the floor. Phil’s hands were gentle on his, and they didn’t make him want to mate, he just wanted to hold them, enjoy their soft warmth. He sat next to Phil and started crying louder when the director carefully pulled him in a tender embrace. 

“Oh God… I’m such a...,” Steve whined in his shoulder as Phil stroked his head.

“Shhh, shhh,” Phil whispered. “Why don’t you tell me what happened? You’re not in your normal state. Do you have a hard time handling _CapsiCool_? Maybe you should try another kind of suppressants, something with a lower dosage? Is it the first time it makes you so emotional?” 

Steve couldn’t let go of Phil, he loved the hug, his attentions, his gentle care. The contact of a protective Alpha. He felt weak and sad for no reason, and that confused him even more. “I… this is the first time I try them,” he confessed. “And I took three.” 

“Oh, oh…! Bad idea!” Phil sighed in an understanding tone. “This is way too much, even for you. You’re gonna need to slow down, you can’t keep acting like you’re pregnant all the time, it won’t be good for you.” 

Phil frowned, gently tilted Steve face up. “You’re not pregnant, are you? You would tell me, you wouldn’t let me send you on risky missions and…”

Steve wanted to assure him he wasn’t pregnant, he had no reason to be. He wanted to say he was going to slow down and only take one pill at a time, but he only managed to blurt, “I love you.” He immediately regretted but it was too late, and his only apology was another “I… I think I’m in love with you.” 

Phil gave him the warmest smile and gently kissed his temple. “Shhh… Steve, you’re not yourself right now. I know you’re not feeling good and you don’t really mean it, don’t worry. You’re gonna need to rest for a while, okay? No missions for you, just relax. And once you’ll feel ready to get back on the field, we’ll make a special schedule to accommodate your heats, alright? How often do they happen?”

Steve rubbed his face on his handler’s shoulder, loving the smell of his starched suit. He managed to look up for a moment, eyes still red and puffy, his nose swollen from having cried. “Every time I see you. Banner says it’s a rat thing, the serum or something. I… I’m an Omega who’s horny as an Alpha... for the right person, and… I thought I wanted to hold your hand and kiss you sometimes, but apparently my body wants to... “

The rest of his sentence was lost in a muffled moan against Phil’s shoulder as Steve hid his burning face. Phil chuckled, brushed his fingers on the tip of a crimson red ear. “Hey… I would love to mmmfffllngff with you too. And kiss you, and hold your hand as well.” 

Steve barely moved, raising an eyebrow to look at Phil who gently stroked his hot neck. 

“I didn’t understand why I needed to take a pill every night now that we live in the same tower, I thought it was my stupid teenage crush again, or some other side effect of… I mean, I don’t really know how all of this works yet, it’s all new for me, so…” Phil confessed with a sheepish smile. 

Steve knitted his brow. “New? What do you mean?”

“I used to be an Omega,” Phil explained, his warm fingers still kneading Steve’s neck in a comforting caress. “But the whole Loki and Tahiti thing changed me more than I thought, and I’m only discovering the ‘joys’ of Alphahood. I really don’t know what I’m doing... but you have a strong effect on me.” 

Steve couldn’t believe his ears. He was almost certain Phil was an Omega when they had met, and he didn’t understand why the Director was suddenly so attractive to him when he wasn’t earlier. He felt like crying again, but in joy this time, for no reason other than feeling a bit less lonely. He managed to control his bubbling emotions though and nodded. “Oh… an inexperienced Alpha?” 

“That doesn’t sound sexy, right?” Phil said with a pout.

Steve purred and nuzzled his throat playfully. “You mean it’s even better, you wouldn’t laugh at me for being awkward. And as an ex-Omega you’d know what I need.” 

“I remember that, indeed,” Phil smiled. He caressed Steve’s face, his cheeks, his neck carefully, brushed a thumb on his bottom lip in a gesture that made the super-soldier shiver. Not yet heat but not far from it. “And I have enough awkwardness for two. Are you sure this is something you’d like, Steve? What would you want?” 

With a soft giggle he had never heard coming from his own throat, Steve fluttered his long lashes. He could feel himself blush like a school girl. “I… I want… things that I’m not certain I can name without crying right now,” he admitted. “But I don’t want you to feel like it’s just about hormones and heat. I-- I want to have dinner with you, go on a date. I mean, it’s not just about our bodies and needs. I don’t want you to think you’re just a cock to me.” 

Steve shook his head, cheeks getting warmer, and placed a hand on his stomach. Mentioning Phil’s cock wasn’t the right thing to do, not right now. And he couldn’t just run to take another _CapsiCool_ either, that would rude --and probably not good for his health. Phil placed a strong arm behind his neck, ruffled his hair with his hand in a slightly dominant gesture. 

“Don’t talk like that or we won’t have time to go on an actual date,” Phil ordered breathlessly. “Let’s stay gentlemen.” 

“Yeah… let’s… plan a date, first,” Steve grunted, feeling the effects of the pills slowly fade away. 

\- - -

They had agreed on a dinner on Steve’s floor, the next day, at seven p.m. It would give them time to think about all this, confirm that they both wanted it, and get ready. They had made a deal. Only one pill for lunch, and then they’d both remain sober, so that if they went into heat by the end of the evening, they could wait for it together, alone. 

Steve was nervous but excited when Jarvis announced ‘Mr Coulson’, and he ran to the door to welcome his guest. He had hesitated to take another pill just before the date to make sure to keep calm during dinner but he had promised not to take too many pills anymore. _CapsiCool_ was a great treatment but too strong, it had to be used with caution. 

“How are you feeling today?” Phil asked as he kissed his cheek, handing him a small bouquet of flowers. 

Steve took the flowers with a grin. “Much better. I felt well balanced all day, no heats and no tears. I’m feeling myself again. These pills can do wonders. Thank you for the flowers, you didn’t have to.”

Phil brushed his fingers on Steve’s jaw. “What kind of date would I be if I didn’t bring flowers? I’m… I’m glad to be here with you. I’ve always wanted to, but never thought we would…” 

“I know, me neither,” Steve smiled and brushed his temple against Phil’s. 

He was glad Bruce had given him efficient pills, now he could set his own needs aside for a while and enjoy the simplest intimacy with Phil. Call him old-fashioned if you will but Steve preferred it that way. The violence of his serum enhanced urges scared him sometimes, and he was forever grateful to be an Omega, he didn’t know if he would have handled dominant feelings as serenely. 

 

They sat together to eat, it was nothing fancy, just some Italian pasta recipe that Steve had seen on TV, but it seemed enough for both of them. Phil kept complimenting him, holding his hand as they talked. Their fingers entwined over their glasses of wine and they sometimes chatted so much they forgot about the rest. Steve talked about his disastrous experiences as a young and frail Omega in the 30’s, how Bucky had always protected him from intolerant Alphas. Phil told him of the sudden changes he still had to learn to deal with. Fury had assured him they didn’t do anything on purpose, they didn’t reprogram him or change his status willingly, it was just a side effect, and Steve could relate to it. 

“I really hoped the serum would change me, you know… I thought it would be easier, that I would be more credible in the Army being an Alpha. But it only enhanced my feelings and sensations as an Omega. My first heats were unbearable, and nobody knows that when they opened the machine I was half naked, already in pre-heat, in front of everyone. It was embarrassing and I’m not the modest kind, trust me.” 

Phil chuckled. “I can only imagine. You remind me of myself as a teenager. Sometimes you can feel really lonely as an Omega, or so I thought, but being an Alpha is not better. It’s so strange feeling so dominant all of a sudden. Sometimes I would smell some Omega’s scent in the streets and think about all the things I wanted to do to them, then being shocked. I shouldn’t treat them this way, you know? Until I remembered this was how I wanted to be treated before.”

Steve let out a soft sigh, hypnotized by the soft strokes of Phil’s thumbs over his palm. “I’m glad we have better suppressants nowadays. It makes things easier for everyone.”

“We had to fight for them,” Phil said. “After women fought for their right to birth control, Omegas of both gender decided society could benefit from more equality and we protested a lot in the 80’s. In the end, suppressants were more easily accepted because they were both for men and women, and the pharmaceutical labs were more than happy to extend their businesses, but some conservatives and Alpha politicians thought that bodies should keep their natural state.” 

“Well then, thanks to young rebels like you,” Steve laughed, kissing Phil’s palm.

 

When he came back from the kitchen with two slices of chocolate cake on a plate, Steve felt his nose tingle, a soft pleasant warmth. He couldn’t tell if his own hormones were coming back, or if the effects of Phil’s pills were fading. It wasn’t yet an irrepressible urge, just an instinct, a vague smell, a taste in the back of his throat. Phil was waiting on the couch, which was a very good idea. Steve sat close to him and they started sharing the cake, looking into each other’s eyes. 

“Beautiful,” Phil whispered.

“Uh… I’m sorry?”

Phil blushed and looked away. “The… the cake, I mean. It’s good.” 

“Sure,” Steve snorted. He laughed softly, dared to taste whipped cream off of Phil’s fingers, loving the sensual moments they could share without any hormonal nor societal pressure. 

 

Once the plate cleaned, he laid on the sofa, rested his head on Phil’s thighs. A soft hand started to brush his hair back and Steve knew he could live with this. Someone to come home to, someone trustworthy to take care of him. He caught himself thinking that they could perhaps bond but he didn’t say a word. Now wasn’t the right time to open his big mouth and scare Phil away with marriage and baby talk. But he didn’t notice that Phil was looking at him the same way, with the tenderness of a very protective Alpha in the eye. 

“I can leave you alone if you want,” Phil offered after a while, as his skin felt slightly warmer against Steve’s, proving the _CapsiCool_ would soon wear off. 

Steve shook his head softly, looked up with a smile. “No, please… stay with me.” 

Phil nodded, ran his fingertips on Steve’s irregular nose, softly pressed on his bottom lip. “Fine. Then, I… if you don’t mind, I’d like to start before we’re both heated.” He added as Steve gave him a curious glance, “Once we’re out of inhibitors, we won’t want to take our time anymore. The two of us in the same room? You know what it was like before we admitted our mutual attraction, I’ll let you guess what it will be when we don’t have any restraints.” 

Steve sat back on the couch, nuzzled Phil’s throat, pushing him with his head like a demanding cat. “Thank you. Thanks for being so good to me.” 

“There’s nothing exceptional in wanting to respect your Omega’s needs and boundaries,” Phil replied against his ear, making him shiver. “You mean so much to me Steve.”

His tone and his gentle moves promised it would be much more than a single night. As they kissed, slowly at first then deeper, passionately even, Steve felt his body heat rise. Every inch of his skin that Phil touched was flushed, sensations were like waves rippling over his flesh. 

They undressed each other, taking their time to discover these bodies they desired so much. Too focused on kissing every part of Phil’s torso he could reach, Steve didn’t think about the changes in his perception. How could he be impressed by the growing scent of his lover when he was already licking trails on his chest, covering the scar with kisses? He was only wearing his boxers when they walked to the bedroom in an awkward dance, still kissing and holding each other. 

Steve fell backwards on his large bed, only noticing now how hard and wet he already was. He gasped and instinctively spread his legs as Phil crawled between his thighs. He was now surrounded by the musky scent of the Alpha he wanted, and a part of his brains wondered why he had taken the damn pills, why he had tried to struggle and refuse these sweet feelings. He wasn’t fully aroused yet, despite his hard erection. He knew he still didn’t feel the rushing impatience that could make him want to cry in frustration sometimes. He arched when Phil slid his boxers down, shivered as a low growl echoed between his legs. 

Steve was not afraid. He felt ready to be taken, he wanted to belong to him, yet Phil wasn’t decided to give in to his instincts for a while. Steve arched and wiggled as a warm mouth sucked his over sensitive cock. He blushed, almost whimpered that it wasn’t an Alpha’s role, but he couldn’t pretend that Phil didn’t have him at his mercy in this very moment. His legs spread further as strong hands rested on his buttocks but didn’t explore more. 

“Please,” he moaned, his cock trapped between warm lips. He looked down, saw the predatory glint in Phil’s eyes, a feral look that achieved to unleash his instincts. 

“Please… Please…” He begged in a husky voice, fists closed on his pillow. He could have come from Phil’s mouth on him, but he wouldn’t have felt good enough, he knew it. He wanted, needed more.

Phil released him with an uncontrolled low growl and Steve rolled onto his side, overwhelmed, the back of his thighs warm with his own wetness. It was out of control again, his body almost shook with need and envy. Every touch from his Alpha made him jerk and tremble. He didn’t need caresses, he wanted solid grips and bites. 

“What do you want?” Phil asked in his ear as he slid behind him, his voice low, as thick and sexual as his smell. 

“... mate with me,” Steve immediately panted, shamefully hiding his face in his pillow. “Breed me, fuck me.” 

Steve didn’t notice how arched he was, instinctively pushing his ass higher in the air. He wondered for a second if he would like it, if perhaps being taken wasn’t as good as they said, but the moment Phil slid deep inside him in one smooth stroke, Steve let out a loud wanton moan, arching even more. It was everything he had always craved, he felt whole, filled, complete. 

“Did I hurt you?” Phil asked in a barely controlled voice. 

“No, no, it’s good,” Steve panted breathlessly, moving back to press himself against Phil’s stomach. A growled ‘good boy’ made him sob in his pillow as Phil started thrusting again. Steve locked his feet behind Phil’s knees to keep him in place, loving how each thrust shoved him harder down on the mattress. Every breath was a moan, every sigh turned into a low scream as he rode waves of pleasure. 

“So beautiful,” Phil grunted, pulling his hair. All Steve could do was groan when he wanted something more, when he craved his hair pulled harder, his flesh bitten deeper. Phil’s thighs were slapping hard against the back of his legs, adding to the wet noises that made Steve feel more animal than human. But for the first time it felt good, it felt just right to be a bitch in heat.

Steve let out a frustrated yelp when Phil pulled out, leaving him empty and brutally sad, until the Alpha rolled him over, getting him on his back, and pushed himself deep inside again. 

“Look at me,” Phil ordered, kissing Steve’s brow. Steve felt stretched and filled, unable to form coherent thoughts. He understood why the thrusts were getting shorter, why Phil didn’t pull out almost completely now, as the base of his knot was swelling inside him. The thought and the slight friction of his cock against Phil’s stomach pushed Steve over the edge. He closed his eyes but Phil gently slapped his cheek. “Look at me!” 

Steve was only annoyed for a second by the order. He held on to Phil’s strong body, unable to control his trembling limbs. They breathed hard in each others mouth, their lips open on loud moans, and as they came both at the same time, lost into each others’ eyes, Steve understood why he had to look. Their connection was stronger than anything he had ever imagined. He had always wondered how Alphas and Omegas knew they had bonded, but he could feel it in every fiber of his body. He locked his arms behind Phil’s neck and let him fall on top of him. They rolled over on the bed, still stuck together, marking each other with sweat, cum and bites. 

Overwhelmed by all the sensations in his exhausted body, new and old, good and better, Steve moaned in Phil’s ear. “Will it freak you out if I say I love you? I really do.” 

Phil tried to shimmy his hips but could just move the knot deeper inside Steve, drawing a surprised moan from him. “Love you too Steve… love you so much. And I love every second of my life, every moment that made it so that we could get together, and be compatible.” 

“You’re an idiot,” Steve panted, squeezing his body around his lover’s cock with a lazy laugh. 

“I learned from the best, Captain,” Phil replied and he stretched his arms, accidentally kicking the _CapsiCool_ off Steve’s bedside. 

The now useless little box rolled under the bed, soon to be forgotten between dust bunnies and lost ear plugs.


End file.
